dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bruce Lee
Perfil thumb|300px * Nombre: Bruce Lee * Nombre Real: Lee Jun-fan (李振藩) * Profesión: '''Maestro de Artes marciales, Actor, Filosofo, Guionista, Escritor. * '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 27-Noviembre-1940 * Fecha de Fallecimiento: '''20-Julio-1973 (32 años) * '''Lugar de nacimiento: San Francisco, Estados Unidos * Lugar de sepultura: '''Lake View Cemetery * '''Estatura: 171cm * Familia: ** Padre: (Lee Hoi Chuen) ** Esposa: (Linda Lee Cadwell ** Hijos: Brandon Lee (1965-1993)(†) y Shannon Emery. Biografía Fue un destacado y carismático artista marcial, actor y filósofo estadounidense de origen chino, quizás es el más famoso del siglo XX por la perfección que logró en el desarrollo del Kung Fu y responsable de la apertura de las artes marciales chinas a Occidente. Bruce Lee fue un filósofo y pensador aplicado a su arte; estudió el pensamiento de los taoístas como Lao-Tsé y Chuang-Tsé, cursó filosofía en la Universidad de Washington1 2 donde se interesó especialmente por el pensamiento de Hegel, Marx, Krishnamurti y Spinoza entre otros los cuales aplicó a su estilo de vida. Comenzó a practicar formalmente Wing Chun Kung Fu en su adolescencia y luego creó su propio método de combate, el Jeet Kune Do (JKD) o «el camino del puño interceptor» del cual siempre pregonaba que no se lo debía tomar como un simple «estilo» o «método» más entre los tantos existentes. Sus películas, entrevistas y principalmente su carisma e influencia, contagiaron y extendieron el auge de la pasión por las artes marciales por todo Occidente, generando una ola de seguidores a través de todo el mundo. Su imagen perdura en el tiempo y ha quedado en la historia como la gran leyenda de las artes marciales Juventud En el año del Dragón, y en la hora del dragón ―entre las 5 y las 8 de la mañana― nace en el Hospital Jackson Street de San Francisco, el día 27 de noviembre de 1940. Su padre, Lee Hoi-chuen, estaba de gira con una obra de la ópera china cantonesa en el continente americano; de ahí que Bruce naciera en San Francisco. Grace Ho, la madre de Bruce, de ascendencia chino-alemana, [cita requerida] puso a su niño de nombre Lee Jun Fan, que significa Protector de San Francisco, pero durante los primeros meses le llamaban el Pequeño Fénix, que en chino es un nombre femenino. Pretendían con ello confundir a los espíritus malignos que roban al primer varón cuando ha oscurecido. Fue la enfermera María Glover quien le puso su nombre en inglés, Bruce, cuya existencia él no supo hasta doce años más tarde al entrar en una escuela católica, La Salle de Hong Kong. Su madre era católica. Su primera aparición cinematográfica, según Bruce, fue a los dos meses de edad en Tears of San Francisco (Lágrimas de San Francisco). En 1946, cuando Bruce contaba únicamente con 6 años fue introducido en la industria cinematográfica de Hong Kong gracias a unos amigos de la familia. Tras una pequeña prueba el pequeño fue aceptado. La película se tituló Birth of Mankind (El nacimiento de la humanidad) y se trataba de una película melodramática que estaba de moda entonces en Hong Kong. Posteriormente Bruce rodó otras trece películas del mismo corte; en todas ellas figuró su nombre artístico, Li Shiu Loong, que significa el Pequeño Dragón. The Kid es la única película en la que trabajó con su padre, pero curiosamente no intervienen los dos en ninguna escena juntos. Durante su niñez, o más bien su adolescencia, Bruce fue un pandillero; se dedicaba a pelearse con otras pandillas, llevaban armas, cadenas. Pero un día se preguntó qué pasaría si no tuviera el apoyo de la banda y se metiera en una pelea; entonces decidió aprender wing chun, un estilo de kung fu. Aunque su primer contacto con las artes marciales fue de la mano de su propio padre, Li Hoi Chuen, que le enseñó las bases del tai chi chuan, con el único fin de apartarle del camino de la violencia. Bruce conocía a un chico de su edad, o poco mayor, William Cheung, que siempre andaba metido en peleas y nunca perdía. Un día Bruce le preguntó por ello y le comentó que era debido a su arte. William le propuso aprender wing chun y Bruce aceptó. El comportamiento de Bruce cuando entró por primera vez a la academia de Yip Man no fue todo lo respetuoso que debiera haber sido, sobre todo tratándose de un muchacho oriental, por lo que Yip Man decidió que bruce no estaba capacitado para aprender un arte como el wing chun, y así se lo comunicaron por medio de William Cheung. Bruce decidió volver al día siguiente con humildad y respeto, y Yip Man le dio una oportunidad. Bruce estuvo entre tres y cuatro años aprendiendo wing chun bajo la tutela de Yip Man, aunque fue de la mano de su alumno Wong Shun Leung como aprendió. Bruce fue inscrito en el colegio inglés de San Francisco; por aquellos tiempos había torneos interescolares puesto que se trataba de colegios ingleses, donde se realizaban torneos de boxeo occidental. Bruce decidió tomar parte en uno de ellos, que se celebró en el colegio de St. George, y lo ganó utilizando las técnicas que conocía, el wing chun. Muerte El 20 de julio de 1973, Bruce Lee se dirige al apartamento de la actriz china Betty Ting Pei para cumplir una cita con el productor Raymond Chow. El objetivo era hablar de la continuación de la película Game of death. Estando en el apartamento de su amiga y actriz Betty Ting Pei, alrededor de las 14 horas de ese día, Lee sintió un profundo y agobiante dolor de cabeza que le hizo tumbarse en la cama. Betti, según su versión que es considerada oficial, le proporcionó un analgésico que le sumió en una profunda inconsciencia de la cual ya no volvería, entrando en estado de coma. Fue llevado a un hospital, en el que ingresó sin vida. Actualmente todavía se especula sobre las causas de su muerte, ya que nadie sabe aún por qué fue. Lo más posible es que pudo haber muerto por una complicación derivada de un ataque de epilepsia, efecto que sólo después de 20 años de su muerte la medicina parece haber descubierto. Filkins, un médico de gran prestigio afirmaba que la explicación oficial en torno a la causa de la muerte de Lee es errónea, puesto que en las reacciones alérgicas a los fármacos se suelen presentar indicios como hinchazón irregular en el cuello o insuficiencia respiratoria. En vez de eso, Filkins piensa que Lee murió a causa de un síndrome de muerte súbita inesperada, derivada de la epilepsia Sudep, síndrome que no se identificó hasta 1995. Lee tenía casi 33 años y los médicos aseguraron que su cuerpo no representaba más de 18-20 años biológicos. Recientemente se ha dicho como otra causa atribuible, que su deceso se debió a un aneurisma que le provocó el dolor de cabeza y finalmente lo llevó a la muerte. Su muerte sorprendió al público de Hong Kong y en un principio se atribuyó como falsa la información. Se ha sabido que antes de su muerte Lee había sufrido unos extraños desmayos anteriores de los que se había recuperado. La autopsia de Lee demostró que su cerebro se había inflamado masivamente comprimiéndose dentro de la caja craneal. Libros * Bruce Lee (1963) Chinese Gung Fu, the Phylosophical Art of Self-defense * J.Yim Lee (1972) Wing chun kung fu, chinese art of self-defense, technical editor Bruce Lee. Los Ángeles: Ohara Publications, Incorporated. * El Tao del Jeet Kune Do: es una publicación autorizada por su viuda Linda Lee Cadwell, años después del fallecimiento de su marido. En la cual se reúnen sus notas personales. * El método de combate de Bruce Lee (4 volúmenes): una serie publicada por un editor después de su muerte, donde muestra una faceta de sus interpretaciones del arte marcial. * Bruce Lee. El Hombre detrás de la Leyenda, La primera biografía original sobre Bruce Lee en español. (T&B Editores). * B''ruce Lee. El Guerrero de Bambú'', Estudio sobre la filosofía de Bruce Lee. (T&B Editores). * Revista Bruce Lee Manía, publicación oficial del European Bruce Lee Club con apoyo de la Bruce Lee Foundation. * El Zen en las artes marciales, publicado en 1990, el autor del libro, Joe Hyams relata en el libro sus experiencias al practicar con Bruce. Documentales * Life and Legend of Bruce Lee (in memoriam) (Bruce Lee: The Man and the Legend, también conocido como Bruce Lee: El hombre y su leyenda) (1973). * Bruce Lee, the Legend (La leyenda de Bruce Lee) (1984). * The Life of Bruce Lee (1993) (no confundir con Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee). * Death by Misadventure (también conocido como La misteriosa vida de Bruce Lee) (1993). * Curse of the Dragon (1993). * Bruce Lee: The Lost Interview (1994). * Bruce Lee: The Path of the Dragon (1998). * Bruce Lee: In His Own Words (1998). * Bruce Lee: A Warrior's Journey (2000). * Bruce Lee in G.O.D.: Shibôteki yûgi (2000). Documental acerca de Game Of Death 40 min. * Bruce Lee in G.O.D.: (aún no especificado). Documental póstumo inglés de 80 min. * The Unbeatable Bruce Lee (2001). * Bruce Lee: The Immortal Dragon (2002). * Bruce Lee: The Legend Lives On (2002). Documental inglés de 70 min. * Bruce Lee in G.O.D. 2: (aún no especificado). Documental póstumo de Bruce Lee. Peliculas * Golden Gate Girl (1941) * The Birth of Mankind (1946) * Fu gui fu yun / Wealth is Like a Dream (1948) * Meng li xi shi / Sai See in the Dream (1949) * Xi lu xiang / My Son, Ah Chung/The Kid (1950) * Ren zhi cue / Infancy (1951) * Qian wan ren jia (1953) * Fu zhi guo / Father's Fault/Blame it on Father (1953) * Ku hai ming deng / The Guiding Light (1953) * Ci mu lei / A Mother's Tears (1953) * Wei lou chun xiao / In the Face of Demolition (1953) * Gu xing xue lei (1955) * Gu er xing (1955) * Ai / Love (1955) * Ai xia ji / Love Part 2 (1955) * Er nu zhai / We Owe It to Our Children (1955) * Zhia dian na fu (1956) * Lei yu / The Thunderstorm (1957) * Ren hai gu hong / The Orphan (1960) * Marlowe / Marlowe, detective muy privado (1969) * The Big Boss / Fists of Fury / Kárate a Muerte en Bangkok / El Gran Jefe (1971) * Fist of Fury / The Chinese Connection / Furia Oriental / Puños de Furia (1972) * Way of the Dragon / Return of the Dragon / El Furor del Dragón/ El Regreso del Dragón (1972) * The Game of Death / El Juego de la Muerte (1972) * Enter the Dragon / Operación Dragón (1973) * Game of Death / Juego con la muerte (1978) * Game of Death II / The Tower of Death / La torre de la muerte / Juego con la muerte 2 (1981) * Game of Death Revisited (DVD) / Game of Death / Juego con la muerte (2000) Videojuegos * Bruce Lee (Videojuego). * Bruce Lee Lives * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story * Bruce Lee: Quest Of The Dragon * Bruce Lee: Return Of The Legend * Bruce Lee: Iron Fist 3D (Juego para teléfono móvil). * Bruce Lee: Tekken (Marshall Law). * Bruce Lee: Street Fighter (Fei Long). * Bruce Lee: Mortal Kombat (Liu kang). * Bruce Lee: World Heroes (Dragon). * Bruce Lee: Vigilante * Bruce lee: Ufc 4 Apariciones televisivas * Batman (Episodios: "Spell of Tut" 26 de septiembre de 1966, "A Piece of the Action" 1 de marzo de 1966, "Batman's Satisfaction" 2 de marzo de 1966).... Kato * The Green Hornet (también conocido como El avispón verde) (26 episodios, 1966/67).... Kato * Ironside (Episodio: "Tagged for Murder" 26 de octubre de 1967).... Leon Soo * Blondie (Episodio: "Pick on Someone Your Own Size", 1968). * Here Come the Brides (Episodio: "Marriage Chinese Style" 9 de abril de 1969).... Lin * Longstreet (4 episodios, 1971).... Li Tsung * The Pierre Berton Show (1971).... Himself Curiosidades * 'Religión: '''Ateísmo * '''Nacionalidad: '''Chino, Estadounidense * Debido al gran éxito que tuvieron las películas de Bruce Lee, surgieron numerosos imitadores, entre los que hay que destacar a tres: Bruce Li, Dragon Lee (también conocido como Bruce Lei) y Bruce Le. * Otros: Bruce Chen, Bruce Lai, Bruce Lau, Bruce Lei (diferente de Dragon Lee), Bruce Leung Siu-Lung, Bruce Liang, Bruce Lo, Bruce Ly, Bruce Thai, Dragon Sek (también conocido como Dragon Shek), Judy Lee, Jun Chong (también conocido como Bruce K.L.Lea, o Bruce Lea), Kim Tai-Jung (también conocido como Tong Lung, Tang Lung, Kim Tai-Chung), Li Hsiu-Hsien (también conocido como Danny Lee), Sammo Hung, Tang Lung (otro, no Kim Tai-Jung), etc. * La película más destacada al respecto es ''The Clones of Bruce Lee, protagonizada por Bruce Le, Dragon Lee, Bruce Thai, Bruce Lai y Bruce Liang. Enlaces *Sitio Web *Wikipedia chino *Instagram *Facebook Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:CActor Categoría:CEscritor Categoría:CGuionista